Chapter 390
Cover Volume: 41 Pg.: 27 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 24 - The Fateful Showdown!! Mr. 2 Vs Black Cage Hina. Quick Summary ﻿The rest of the Strawhats fight to catch up to Luffy. Luffy talks with Robin, and the rest of the Strawhats catch up and stand beside Luffy. Long Summary Elsewhere, Yokozuna and some of the Franky Family defend the doors into the courtyard in a bid to protect the others. Suddenly one of the members of Franky's Family with him is knocked away and attention is drawn as two of the Just Eleven Jurymen have now arrived on scene. In the courtyard right tower, more of the Jurymen attack Kiwi and the Franky Family members with her. In the right courtyard tower, Mozu and her comrades are also being attacked. In the courtroom, Zambai is still dealing with Judge Baskerville, who in turns claims all of his men are doomed as the Jurymen are pirates sentenced to death and so in the whole history of Enies Lobby they have never once declared anyone innocent. In the upstairs of the courtroom, Zoro hears the noise elsewhere and decides to head up by all else means. Nami comes face to face with two of the Jurymen. She sends Chopper after them, but the ground suddenly collapses under the jurymens feet. Yokozuna is knocked aside outside the courtroom doors as the jurymen finally get the better of him after several blows. With the giant frog down, the Franky Family members start fighting. When all seems lost, back arrives in the form of the Galley-La members, Sogeking along with the giants Kāshī and Oimo. Back on the tower, Robin and Luffy talk. Other CP9 members question if they should go down there and beat the Straw Hat Pirates and have done with it. Spandam tells them "no" as he is enjoying hearing the sound of Robin rejecting Luffy's rescue attempts. To the shock of Spandam, Luffy's expression is anything but shock at Robin's response - Luffy is just picking his nose and being casual about it. As he talks, a loud explosion happens behind him and Nami and Chopper reappear landing after the Jurymen fall behind her. Zoro joins them afterwards, apparently having been responible for their sudden burst upwards. Lastly, Sanji appears, angry he was here after Zoro. Behind them, Sogeking appears flying through the air after being thrown by the giants. They beg Robin to return to them once more. Together they stand, waiting for her response. Chapter Notes The rest of the Straw Hats catch up with Luffy. Quick Reference Returning Characters *Cover Story **Marines ***Fullbody (K.O.) ***Jango (K.O.) ***Hina **Baroque Works ***Mr. 2 Bon Kurei ***Miss Goldenweek ***Mr. 5 *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp as Sogeking **Sanji **Chopper **Robin *Galley-La **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Franky Family **Franky **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi *Shift Station **Yokozuna *Enies Lobby **Kāshī **Oimo **Baskerville **Just Eleven Jurymen *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Kumadori **Fukuro **Kalifa **Spandam **Hattori Quotes "I don't care whether you choose to live or die, but whatever you decide, say it while you're with us!!" -Luffy to Robin Attacks *Zoro **Tatsu Maki (Dragon Twister) (page 8) *Sanji **Shishinabe Shoot (Wild Boar Pot Shoot) (first time) (page 15) Anime Episode Episode 274 Site Navigation 390